


Eternal Bonds

by criss_cross_applesauce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Love, Lovers, Namaste, Poetry, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criss_cross_applesauce/pseuds/criss_cross_applesauce
Summary: Realizations that I've made. I can feel source energy move through my body.





	Eternal Bonds

I understand so deeply now.  
When a person breaks up with you,  
it is not so different  
from a child  
who demands independence  
from their parents.  
Though those two relationships  
are very different in interactions,  
or at least they should be,  
they really are the same at their core.  
Just as a child  
will never stop  
being their parent's child,  
so too will a lover  
never stop being  
their lover's lover.  
Forged in the ectacsies  
of divine source  
a bond which can never be broken,  
but only ever changed.  
Keep these words in mind  
if ever you encounter a breakup.  
God willing,  
you never will.  
Namaste.


End file.
